True Love Pass Everything
by Ash493
Summary: Advanceshipping story. If you love deeply it ll pass everything Ash and May SatoHaru
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I still don´t owe Pokémon… you know If I owe Ash and May will be together and May would have Manaphy and Ash Lucario

**Disclaimer : I still don´t owe Pokémon… you know If I owe Ash and May will be together and May would have Manaphy and Ash Lucario.**

**True love pass everthing**

_Another Advanceshipping story but some contestshipping is there and maybe little pearlshipping moments but it´s not very important_

_Story begins at short Ash´s visit on Johto Kurt called him for GS Ball and he can see May again to Johto with him travel Brock and Dawn. _

**Chapter 1 Ride to Johto**

_All start in one Pokémon Center where our friends just arrived_

Brock : NURSE JOY!!

_Ash grab him on his vest and pull him on the ground_

Dawn : wow Ash that was a hard one

Ash : yeah but I´m hungry and I don´t want to lose time seeing Brock do crazy things anyway nurse joy can we have something to eat?

Joy : yeah no problem

Dawn : and can we have a ro…?

Ash : let´s leave it after dinner

Dawn : oh-kay

Brock : NU…

Ash : I said it no time on it

_and he grab Brock and drag him on the ground_

Dawn : you´re sure pretty sharp today

Ash : as I said I´m just hungry (_he smiled)_

_and they finally come to kitchen and Ash let Brock and go eat_

Ash : yahoo food!!

_and he ran to table and started eating_

Joy : wow your friend was sure pretty hungry

Dawn : yeah Ash is sure pretty hungry guy (_she giggled)_

Joy : Ash? could it be Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town?

Dawn : yeah how can you know?

Joy : someone left here message for him

Dawn : okay I´ll tell him about it

Joy : okay

_and Dawn move to Ash_

Dawn : Ash?

Ash : yeah?

Dawn : someone left here message for you here

_and she gave it to him_

Ash : okay what it´s

_and he began reading_

Ash : Ash I need to tell you something please call me. Kurt

Dawn : who is it?

Ash : It´s pokeball expert from Johto region he must need something

Brock : what if he discover something about GS Ball?

Ash : you think after so long he can even remember that ball?

Brock : why not just call him

Ash : good point

_and began to dial Kurt´s number_

Ash : Kurt are you there?

?? : Ash is it really you??

Ash : Mazie?

Mazie : wow long time no see

Ash : yep you´re right

Brock : hi Mazie

Mazie : Brock!

Ash : anyway where´s Kurt?

Mazie : wait a sec I´ll call him

Ash : ´kay

_then old man appeared_

Ash : Kurt!

Kurt : hi Ash long time since you was here

Ash : sure was why you wrote me?

Kurt : I need you to come here…

Brock : It´s about GS Ball right?

Kurt : how you can know?

Ash : pche Brock you must be the clever one…

Kurt : so can you come?

Ash : yep why not hey Brock when we can take a ship to Johto?

_and Brock check the schedule_

Brock : oh here it´s after a hour we can go

Ash : heard it?

Kurt : yeah I´m looking forward to see you guys again

Ash : bye for now

Brock : yeah bye

_and they ended call_

Dawn : so guys what´s the matter?

Ash : we´ll going to Johto

Dawn : what?! Johto?!

Brock : yep you´ll come?

Dawn : yeah!

Brock : okay we´ll going after hour

Dawn : okay

_and they walked to port then Ash turned back to Center_

Ash : oh guys I just remembered something I´ll catch you guys later bye

_and he ran to Center_

Brock : eh… bye?

Dawn : bye…?

Brock : what was that?

Dawn : beats me

Brock : guess let´s go to the port

Dawn : oh-kay

_and they go to the port_

_meanwhile in Center_

Ash : Nurse Joy could I use a phone?  
Joy : again? (_she smiling)_

Ash : I´m sorry

Joy : don´t be It´s okay

Ash : thank you

_and he walked to phone and dial number of someone who was in Johto as well_

Ash : please lift it

_and on other side the tone_

?? : hi?

Ash : MAY!!

May : ASH??

Ash : yep that´s me (_he smiled on May)_

May : oh Ash you don´t even know how long I have been waiting for your call so why you call me now?  
Ash : I just want to tell you I´ll go to Johto  
May : REALLY??

Ash : yep one professor call me and he wants to see me so I´ll come

May : that´s very cool (_she thinks : finally I´ll meet him again) _anyway where you´ll be?

Ash : in Azalea…

May : COOL!!

Ash : aaaaw May you don´t have to scream so much (_he laughed)_

May : I´m sorry

Ash : a It´s okay why you were so excited?

May : ´cause I´ll be on Goldenrod on Pokémon Contest

Ash : cool that´s close to Azalea

May : yep

Ash : so since we´ll close to each other we can meet each other (_he blushes a little)_

May : I´ll be glad! (_she blushes as well)_

Ash : okay so I´ll be going I need to catch a ship

May : okay bye bye

_and they ended call and Ash ran to harbor where already Brock and Dawn waited_

Ash : hi guys so when the ship leaves?

Dawn : where you were?

Ash : I just have a phone call

Dawn : with your girlfriend if I´m right (_she teased him)_

Ash : g-girlfriend? w-hat do y-you m-ean b-by t-that? (_he blushes)_

Brock : I think she means May

Ash : MAY??

Dawn : yep that was what I meant (_she laughing)_

Ash : I-I d-o n-ot h-ave a g-girlfriend!! (_he blushes even more)_

Dawn : I don´t believe you (_she smiling)_

Brock : okay stop teasing him we have to board on the ship

Dawn : okay

_and they go to ship_

_at the ship_

Dawn : so Brock how long it´ll be to Johto?

Brock : two hours

Dawn : great now I´ll go to the club

Brock : club? wow that means lots of beautiful girls I´ll go with you

Dawn : and you Ash?

Ash : I think I found some trainers to battle so see ya later

Dawn/Brock : okay

_and they go to do thier hobbies_

_after 2 hours_

Speaker : Johto New Bark Town again We´re in New Bark Town

Ash : okay that´s where we stopped come on guys

Dawn/Brock : yeah

_and they get off the ship_

Dawn : so this is Johto?

Brock : yep nice old memories yeah Ash?

…

Brock : Ash?

Dawn : oh my he has another battle

Brock : yeah that´s our Ash

Dawn : sure is

_and they walked to him and Ash celebrate victory_

Ash : gee this´ll be 10th victory

?? : wow nice run of winning

Ash : Prof. Elm?

Elm : long time no see

Ash : yep that´s right

Brock : oh hi there Prof. Elm

Elm : hi Brock and who´s that friend of yours?

Brock : her name is Dawn she´s coordinator from Sinnoh she comes here with us

Dawn : nice to meet you Professor

Elm : nice to meet you too and Ash why you´re here I thought you´re in Sinnoh

Ash : yep but Kurt called me he discovered something about GS Ball

Elm : that´s great so are you going there?  
Ash : yep we´ll go now so it was nice meeting you again so bye Prof.

Brock : yeah bye we´ll be going

Dawn : bye Professor

Elm : bye kids

_and then Ash, Brock and Dawn going on thier journey to Azalea Town where they´ll meet Kurt. So stay tuned._

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Discovery

**Chapter 2 Discovery**

_At last part Ash and co. going on the journey to Azalea now they on way to Cherrygrove and then to Violet City_

Dawn : aw man how much more we have to walked anyway?

Brock : We´re almost in Cherrygrove we can rest there

Ash : my god Dawn we have breaks much more then it´s healthy…

Dawn : Ash don´t be like that we can have a break anytime we want we don´t have to rush

Ash : yeah whatever…

_and they were finally in Cherrygrove_

Dawn : yahoo! finally Pokémon Center

Ash : how could you be tired I don´t get you…

Dawn : hey Ash I´m girl and I´m very weak

Ash : okay then If you want to find me I´ll be outside have some battles

Dawn : ´kay

_and Dawn have some time resting and then walked outside where already were Ash end battling and Brock who was referee_

Dawn : guys are you ready to go?

Ash : yep all set

Brock : yep we can go

_and they were again on the road to Violet_

_after a short period they arrived Violet City_

Ash : Violet City sure not very different from the last time

Brock : you got that right

Ash : anyway we have to go Azalea is very close

_then mysterious emo guy appeared_

?? : don´t you think It´ll be nice if you battle with your old friend before you leave?

Ash : Falk is that you?

Falkner : who else?

Ash : wow bud long time no see

Falkner : sure was and hi to you Brock and you…?

Brock : hi Falkner and this girl is Dawn she´s from Sinnoh

Dawn : hi there

Falkner : hi to you so Ash are you up to?

Ash : bring it on!

Brock : okay I´ll be referee. This will be one on one battle both sides ready?

Ash/Falkner : yep

Falkner : I´ll choose Pidgeot

Ash : I knew it Falk go Pikachu!

Pikachu : pikachu pika pika pi (finally you cast me to this story… anyway I´m ready)

Ash : that´s good to hear Pikachu Thunder!

Falkner : Pidgeot fly away

Ash : Pikachu Thunder behind you

Pikachu : pika! (okay)

_and Pidgeot appeared and was hitted by Thunder and fell on the ground_

Ash : Pikachu finish it Volt Tackle!

Falkner : Volt what?

_and Volt Tackle knock Pidgeot out_

Brock : Pidgeot is unable to battle Pikachu wins

Falkner : uh that was… quick

Ash : gee Falk you have to train (_he laughing)_

Falkner : yeah you´re very funny _(he laughing as well)_

Ash : so Falk that was nice battle but It´s time for us to go

Falkner : ´kay pal have a safe trip and good luck

Ash : good luck to you too

Brock : bye Falkner

Dawn : yeah bye

Falkner : bye to you too

_and they were again on the way to Azalea_

_after some time they finally arrived to Azalea and they saw many people there and one of them start speaking with them_

?? : kids this area is off… Ash??

?? : Ash??

Ash : Eusine Morty what are you doing here?

Eusine : and you?

Morty : Eusine don´t be surprised it´s Ash it´s obvious he´s here when Suicune is here

Ash : Suicune??

Brock : ehm guys can we speak too?

Morty : hey Brock

Brock : hi Morty and hi Eusine and by the way this is Dawn she´s from Sinnoh

Dawn : hi

Ash : let introducing to other time guys tell me about Suicune

Morty : we don´t know anything exactly but we heard that Suicune is here so we came as quick as possible

Eusine : so and you Ash why are you here?

Ash : Kurt called me so I came so I think we´ll go there

Morty : good luck

Ash : what do you mean by that?

?? : I can answer that

Ash : Bugsy?!

Bugsy : yep

Ash : so what he meant?

Bugsy : there´s too many people so you can´t barely move

Ash : and why is that?

Bugsy : we don´t know It has something to do with Ilex Forest

Ash : okay than anyway I have to try it he called me so I have to speak with him so bye

Bugsy/Morty/Eusine : bye?

_and Ash tries scrape through the crowd to Kurt´s house and he knock on the door_

Mazie : who´s there?

Ash : murderer (_he laughing)_

Mazie : Ash you´re very funny (_she laughing as well)_

Ash : hi Mazie where is Kurt?

Mazie : hi to you too Ash granpa is there

_and she accompany Ash to Kurt´s place_

Ash : hi there Mr. Kurt

Kurt : hi Ash

Ash : why you called me?

Kurt : someone leave here note for you

Ash : and why you told you discovered something about GS Ball??

Kurt : read it there´s something about GS Ball that´s why I said that

Ash : oh-kay

_and he began to read the note_

Ash : Ash Ketchum trainer with pure heart and great skills after you read this note please take GS Ball and go to Ilex Forest Shrine and you´ll see who wrote it. hmmm interesting I should accept it so can I get a GS Ball?

Kurt : here it´s It´s only for you so now let´s go

Ash : thank you I´ll go now

_and he walked out and then he go to the way to Ilex Forest_

Bugsy : where you think you going?

Ash : to Ilex Forest

Everyone : WHAT??

Morty : hey man are you crazy?

Ash : I get a invitation so I simple accepted it

_and he threw his note to them_

Brock/Dawn : Ash?

Ash : no you can´t come it´ll be very dangerous wait for me here I´ll be right back now crowd please let me go

_and crowd make way for Ash but then Eusine jump into Ash´s way_

Ash : Eusine get out of my way

Eusine : you think I´ll let you pass? not until you´ll battle with me

Morty : Eusine don´t start that again…

Eusine : stop talking Morty I can´t let him go to place where he can meet a legendary pokémon

Morty : but Eusine he´s legendary guardian a he befriended with Ho-Oh

Eusine : I don´t care he´s such a kid

Ash : okay If you want to lose Eusine let´s go battle but it´ll be quick

Eusine : you little! go Alakazam

Ash : Lucario time to show yourself!

Lucario : your wish is my command master

Eusine : whatever you send I´ll beat everything Alakazam Psybeam

_Ash´s mind : we have to end this quick Lucario deflect it with Bone Rush and end it with Dark Pulse_

_Lucario´s mind : okay master_

_and Lucario did as instructed and beat Alakazam_

Ash : I think this is it let me go

Morty : yeah I pull him away good luck

Ash : okay…

Everyone : good luck!!

Ash : yeah thanks… let´s go Lucario

_and he and Lucario entered Ilex Forest_

Ash : okay Lucario let´s go be ready this will be tough

Lucario : as long as we´re together we can handle it

Ash : you´re right

_and they battle with lots of wild pokemons and then they finally arrived to Ilex Forest Shrine_

Ash : okay here we are where is the one who wrote this letter

?? : so you finally here

Ash : eh… who said that?

?? : I´ll reveal my identity but tell me have you GS Ball?

Ash : yep right here and now who are you?

?? : I´ll tell you and I´ll tell you what you have to do with GS Ball but you have to wait until next chapter

_Who´s this mysterious voice you´ll see?_

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Reunited

**Chapter 3 Reunited**

Ash : okay time to speak who are you?

?? : I let you guess if you guess right I´ll let you catch me

Ash : so that means you´re pokémon

?? : yep the legendary one and we met three times before and I´m from Johto and you heard about me today

Ash : Suicune am I right?

Suicune : I know you´re great trainer now you know it so I´m greeting you here I´m the one who wrote this note for you

Ash : you?!

Suicune : yeah because someone tells me he wants to be free and for that he needs GS Ball and great trainer and that´s you so please go to shrine and put GS Ball inside that hole

Ash : okay just a little bit more and it´s there

_then wind blowing much more and small green pokémon appeared_

Ash : Ce-Celebi??

Celebi : hi bri (_he smiled) _you freed me bri thank you bri

Ash : huh no problem?

Suicune : so now since you did what I want I can finally be captured by you so please throw your pokeball

Celebi : I want too briiiiiiii!!

Ash : oh-kay

_and he threw pokeball and he captured Suicune then he threw GS Ball and capture Celebi_

Ash : wow that was a… weird catch

_and Suicune appeared_

Suicune : not at all

Ash : if you say so so can we go back?

Suicune : yep and I´ll be glad if I could bring you there

Ash : bring?

Suicune : jump on me and we can go

Ash : okay then

_and they went back to town_

Dawn : It takes lot of time

Brock : It´ll be okay

Dawn : but I´m started to getting worried

Brock : don´t be he can handle it

Morty : you got that right if someone could do this he´s the one

Brock : exactly

_and then Ash finally appeared on Suicune what surprised everyone_

Everyone : AAAA!!

Ash : omg this is just Suicune don´t be scary

Morty : just…?

Brock : Suicune…?

Ash : something happened?

Eusine : you fool this is legendary pokémon

Ash : yeah I know why are you surprised?

Eusine : stop talking I´ll capture him!

Ash : Suicune Aurora Beam!

_and Suicune frozen Eusine_

Brock : he accept your command is that means you captured him?

Ash : yep

Morty : so this was the problem of Ilex Forest?

Ash : problem?

Morty : something matter in Ilex Forest

Ash : oh-kay I guess this is what you mean

_and he threw a GS Ball and Celebi appeared_

Celebi : hi bri briii

Dawn : such a cutie (_she smiled)_

Celebi : hi bri bri bri

Brock : another legend?

Ash : yeah I guess I´m legendary collector

Morty : you are sure lucky guy

Celebi : I want go bri briii briiiii briiiiiii

_and he jump to Ash´s arms_

Ash : okay we´ll go Celebi

Dawn : go? where?

Ash : you know before in Sinnoh in Center when I left you a went back to Center I had phone call

Dawn : yep with May yeah?

Ash : okay yes she´s in Goldenrod she has contest there

Brock : that´s very close from here

Ash : yep and I thought we can go there before going to Sinnoh

Dawn : Ash-y wants to see his girlfriend

Ash : she is NOT my girlfriend anyway can we go?

Dawn/Brock : yep

Celebi : yahoo bri bri briiiiiii

Ash : so bye everyone it was great to see you again

Everyone : yeah it was bye Ash, Dawn and Brock and good luck

Dawn/Brock : goodbye

Ash : okay Suicune and Celebi go back to your balls

Suicune : okay

Celebi : Celebi doesn´t want briiii

Ash : okay Celebi you can be outside and you Suicune return

_and they were on the way to Goldenrod_

_and they finally arrived_

Ash : okay we should find contest hall May will be there for sure

Brock : okay let me check the guide okay here it is let´s go after me

Ash/Dawn : okay

_and they go to contest hall and they saw May on the screen in the final vs Drew but she losing at the moment_

Ash : oh no she losing we have to go there and cheer for her

Brock : I don´t know If this could help her

Dawn : If she loves Ash this sure help (_she whispered to Brock)_

Brock : I think you´re right (_he whispered to Dawn)_

_and Ash already go to contest hall to cheer for May_

Dawn : okay we should follow him

Brock : yep

_and they were behind Ash_

_at contest hall_

May : Glaceon you can do it!

Drew : don´t waste you breath Roserade win this!

_May thought : oh no he´s right I have less then minute and he has more points_

_then familiar voice for her yelled_

Ash : May never give up!! you can do it!!

May : A-ASH?! (_she turned her head and she saw him)_

_May´s mind : now he´s here I can´t belive but I have to win this_

May : GLACEON Blizzard!!

_this powerfull attack suprised Drew and he couldn´t do a thing a Roserade fainted_

Lilian : and that´s the end May wins it!

Everyone : COOOOOOOL!!

Drew : ehm… congrats May

_and he walked to restroom_

_May´s mind : I can´t believe I actually beat Drew but it all thanks to Ash_

Contesta : congratulations May I proudly present to you this ribbon

May : thank you very much

_and then she grabbed ribbon and run to place where Ash, Dawn and Brock standing_

May : Ash! you guys!

Ash : May long time no see

Brock : yeah hi May

Dawn : hi there May!

_and May quickly hug Ash and Ash blushes a little_

Ash : ugh… May you hug me too tight

May : I´m sorry but I don´t know how to thank you

Ash : for what?

May : for my win

Ash : but I didn´t do a thing

May : you given me courage to win it

Ash : okay then anytime (_he smiled)_

Dawn : don´t we go celebrate your victory?

May : I´m a little hungry we should go (_she smiled)_

Ash : same old May (_he smiled on May)_

Brock : so let´s go!

Everyone : yeah!

Celebi : briiiii

May : I´m sorry and who is this little one? (_she smiled on Celebi)_

Celebi : hi briiiiii briiiii

May : aaaaawww such a cutie where you get him?

Ash : in Azalea that was reason why I came here I said that to you when we had a call

May : yeah I remember

_and they went to restaurant and on the way back to hotel they met Drew he wasn´t very happy see Ash_

Drew : hi have a great time?  
Everyone : yep! 

Drew : so May where´re you going now?  
May : we´ll go to hotel

Drew : cool I´ll go there too

May : so you can go with us

Drew : okay

_Ash´s mind : that jerk he just came here and crop up across May_

_and then they slowly go to hotel_

Dawn : wow May this is your hotel?

May : yep nice isn´t it?

Dawn : you call this nice?? this is awesome!!

_and she run into it_

Brock : I think I should catch up with her

_and Brock followed her_

May : I think we should go as well

Ash/Drew : okay

_and then the three of them go after Brock and Dawn_

May : so guys this is your room and the next is for us Dawn

Dawn : okay I´ll be there

Brock : I´ll go inside as well

Drew : I´ll go too I´m little tired after that lose

Ash/May : bye

Everyone : bye

_and Dawn, Brock and Drew go to thier rooms_

May : and you Ash?

Ash : I think I should get a walk wanna come?

May : okay

_and she grabbed Ash´s hand what makes him blush all this saw Drew and thinks : you think you should have my May? I don´t think so I´ll take care of it and you´ll not want to see her anymore I can guarantee it to you._

_Outside_

Ash : oh May It was long time since we sat this way don´t you think?

May : yep sure was I really missed it

Ash : me too I´m really happy to be here with you

May : yeah

_and she moves closer to Ash and pull her head on his shoulder and he warped his arm across her neck and then he saw it was very dark and he said to May_

Ash : May we should go to hotel

May : yeah you´re right

_before May stand up Ash kissed her_

May : A-A-Ash why y-ou do that?

Ash : I´m s-so s-sorry I didn´t m-mean it I´m s-sorry

May : It´s okay don´t fell bad

Ash : thank you

_and they went to thier room and when May wants to go to her room she saw Drew waiting for her_

Drew : hey May can you give this to Ash? but please don´t say it´s from me

_and he gives May letter_

May : oh-kay but why don´t you give it to him personally?

Drew : I need to go somewhere so bye and please give it to him

May : ´kay then bye

_and she knocks on Ash´s room_

Ash : come in

May : Ash that´s me

Ash : hi May

Brock : hi May what are you doing here?

May : oh hi Brock I just want give a letter to Ash so here it´s

_and she gave Ash letter from Drew_

Ash : okay thanks

May : so goodnight guys

Ash/Brock : goodnight May

_and she go back to her room and Drew laughing on other side of hall_

Drew : now Ketchup you´ll finally go away and I´ll have May for myself

_back to boy´s room_

Brock : don´t you read it?

Ash : I guess so

_and he started to open it and began to read it…_

Ash : so I´ll read it but wait for another chapter…

_what will it be? you´ll see_

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Mysterious letter

**Chapter 4 Mysterious letter**

Brock : so what is inside?

Ash : okay listen I´ll read it

Ash : Ash I can´t tell you personally so I wrote this letter. Ash Ketchum I don´t want to see you again I don´t want you to be there just leave tomorrow. I HATE YOU. I DON´T WANT TO SEE OR MEET YOU AGAIN! just leave my life for good! I LOVE DREW. May

Ash : a… a… a…

Brock : I can´t believe it, she hates you how can this be? I thought she loves you from what I saw everytime you were together you have such a great time and she appeared to loves you

Ash : B-Brock… I can´t believe it… I l-o…

Brock : I know you love her right?

Ash : yeah but I guess It´ll better if we leave Johto tomorrow…

Brock : WHAT??

Ash : you see she wrote it…

Brock : but you can´t give up

Ash : It´s uselles Brock she doesn´t love me I can´t life without her and if I´ll see her with Drew I could kill him… oh my why I ki…

Brock : you kissed her?

Ash : yep… but she appear to like it a bit…

Brock : you see she likes you

Ash : no Brock stop it we have to go there´s no way we could stay here after she wrote that I must do as she wants

Brock : are you sure?

Ash : yeah I´m very sad but I have to do it… we´re leaving tomorrow morning

Brock : If you really think It´s the best thing to do I guess we can´t persuade you

Ash : thank you we´ll tell Dawn about it tomorrow

Brock : okay goodnight I know you´ll need a goodnight sleep

Ash : thanks and goodnight to you as well

_and they both asleep but Ash all night think about that letter that letter which change his life…_

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Goodbye forever

**Chapter 5 Goodbye forever?**

_Ash couldn´t sleep, all night he cried and thought about May and that letter and then woke up very tired and with really bad mood_

Brock : yawn… morning Ash

Ash : yeah whatever… (_he snap up)_

Brock : hey don´t be mad on me…

Ash : I´m not (_and angrily walked outside)_

Brock : wow he´s pretty angry about it… I never thought I´ll ever see this I have to talk about it with May

_and May then knock on his door_

May : hi Brock could I come in?

Brock : oh hi May yep you can

May : where´s Ash?

Brock : why you ask?

May : what do you mean? I want to greet him, is it something bad about it?

Brock : no… (_Brock´s mind : she acts like nothing´s going I can´t talk about it now)_

May : something bother you?

Brock : no no I just thought about where Ash could be, I think he´ll be back soon

May : okay

_then Ash came back and when he saw May he turned away and run back outside_

May : hey Ash!! wait up!!

_and she run behind him at then she finally catch up with him_

May : uf… Ash I finally catch up with you

Ash : what you want? (_he turned his head away from May)_

May : why you are so mad?

Ash : I´m not mad… anyway why are you here?

May : I just want to say goodmorning to you

Ash : okay then I´d like to say goodbye…

_and he slowly go back to hotel_

May : A…sh? what´s going on with him?

_and she went to hotel as well and then she saw Ash, Brock and Dawn packing thier things_

May : g-guys?

_and without any word Ash walked past May_

May : A-Ash?

Brock : he isn´t in the mood Dawn let´s go too

May : go?

Brock : yeah he wants go back to sinnoh

May : WHAT??

Brock : I think you know why…

May : ?

Dawn : okay I think I´ll go behind Ash

Brock/May : okay

_and Dawn left group_

May : okay now, why should I know why Ash is on bad mood?

Brock : don´t be like you don´t know about that letter you gave to Ash

May : that letter? you mean that one, which I gave to him yesterday?

Brock : how can you be so calm? I always thought you LOVE Ash!

May : BUT I DO… (_then she blushes heavily)_

Brock : I knew it! so back to that letter, why you wrote you never want to see Ash again and you hate him?

May : WHAT?? I could never write something like that, I love him more then anything in this world

Brock : then why…?

May : hey I just remembered something that letter it was from Drew, he gave it to me and said it´s for Ash and if I could gave it ot him…

Brock : so that means you don´t love Drew?  
May : WHAT?? DREW?? NO!! as I said before only person I love is ASH!

Brock : so that means it must be Drew who wrote it

May : yeah! we have to tell Ash about it

Brock : yep you´re right

May : let´s go!

_and they run to the port_

Ash : finally Brock, we have been waiting here forever let´s go finally

_then he saw May_

Ash : and what are you doing here?

Brock : we want talk to you

Ash : I don´t have time on it let´s board already

May : but Ash please listen to me!

Ash : stop this nonsense just leave me alone

_and he board on the ship and Dawn walked behind him_

May : ASH!! (_she crying)_

Brock : give him time it´ll be okay

May : but Brock, what if he hates me so much and he´ll not want to see me again

Brock : I know he will want, don´t worry I´ll talk with him

May : oh-kay so bye Brock

Brock : bye May and don´t worry everything will be fine

May : I hope Brock I hope (_she sniff)_

_and then Brock board as well and May was there alone_

_and May saw how ship leaving her sight_

May : oh Ash… this is goodbye? forever? (_she again stated to cry)_

_then she walked back to hotel to pack her things and go again on her journey _

_At hotel May packing her things and then she saw her half contest ribbon, which was the one who won with Ash in Hoenn and it brings her luck_

May : oh why Ash why you have to leave… I love you and I don´t even tell it to you anyway I have to wait for you, I hope you´ll come so I´ve gotta go since I have 5 contest ribbons, I can compete in grand festival, but before that I should get some practice and I should compete in some contests to train my skills and if I´ll be on grand festival maybe you´ll come my love

_and she put her half ribbon on her heart_

May : okay time to go…

_and then she continued on her quest be the top coordinator_

_meanwhile on the ship_

Brock : hey Ash have a minute on me?

Ash : if it´s not important no (_with very unfriendly tone)_

Brock : It´s about May

Ash : I said if it´s not important like this I don´t have time _(still same tone)_

Brock : but it´s important

Ash : okay then… let´s talk about it quick…

Brock : you know about that letter

Ash : great I want forget about it…

Brock : It´s not from May

Ash : and why should I believe you?

Brock : she said it to me personally

Ash : then why should I believe her?

Brock : because she loves you!

Ash : stop lying and anyway just leave me alone

_and he walked away from Brock´s place_

Brock : b-but Ash

_then they arrived back to Sinnoh and they get off and saw familiar emo guy it was Paul, Ash´s rival from Sinnoh_

Paul : so you´re really here pathetic guy

Ash : shut up mc emo if you want battle just say it

_Everyone was shocked how Ash acts and Paul was the most_

Paul : euch… okay go Electabuzz

Ash : Lucario let´s go

Lucario : I´m ready master

Paul : Electabuzz Thunder!

Ash : Lucario dodge and Bone Rush quick

_Lucario dodged Thunder and hit Electabuzz_

Ash : Lucario Close Combat end it!

_and that was end_

Ash : Lucario return… lame of you Paul you should train much more

_and he turn his head of him and walked away_

Paul : eh he doesn´t appear to be like the old him, he´s now more arrogant then me

Dawn : Paul first time I agree with you

Paul : pche…

Dawn : so Brock time to go we have to catch up with him

Brock : yeah bye Paul

Paul : eh… bye?

_Paul was very confused and he stood there like a statue_

Dawn : hey Brock what´s the matter with Ash?

Brock : I think he´s mad about May…

Dawn : but she loves him right?

Brock : yeah but he gets a letter from her, but It´s from Drew and there were something like she hates him, but that´s not true and I want to explain it to him, but he refuse to heard it

Dawn : that´s too bad

Brock : yeah… but I know we have to fix it

Dawn : yep it´s our bussines

_on the road to next city lot´s of trainers challenge Ash and he was arrogant and unfriendly to everyone of them_

_at pokémon center_

Dawn : Ash why you act so unlike you?

Ash : so what? I don´t care if I act different now It´s normal for me

Dawn : normal? but it´s not you!

Ash : If you want speak about it I have better things to do

_and he stand up and go to his bed_

Brock : doesn´t want to speak huh?

Dawn : yeah…

Brock : we should give him some time… but it´s almost month from the time we have been in Johto and that thing with May should pass

Dawn : you see how his love is deep

Brock : yeah guess so

_back to May´s place she just in another contest_

May : Glaceon attack!!

_but it was too late she lost_

_and she ran to her room where she crying it was another contest, which she lost, in fact after Ash left she wasn´t be able to win a single contest she lost everytime_

May : why I lost again?? (_tears appeared on her face)_

_then Drew walked behind her and warped his arms around her and kiss her on the cheek_

May : YIKES!! WHAT YOU THINK YOU DOING??

Drew : I just kissed you, I want to make you fell better just don´t fell bad you lost

May : you jerk! It´s all your fault, thanks to you Ash leaves me and thanks to it I can´t concetrate!!

Drew : so you finally get it? it was me who wrote that letter, I just want to arrange something what could send him away

May : and why you do that??

Drew : I just want to eliminate your chance to win a grand festival and the secret reason is I want you for myself

_and he kissed her again_

May : HOW DARE YOU?? I don´t like you! I used to like you as a friend but now you did that I HATE YOU!!

_ad she ran with tears on her face away from Drew_

May : oh Ash I want you here and now I need you!! (_and she thought : I need to call him, It´s almost grand festival and I-I need him, If I´ll be here without him I´ll never win, I need him, he´s so important to me.)_

_and she go to phone and called to Sinnoh _

_so everything is very complicated Ash´s now different May can´t win even a single contest without Ash and Brock with Dawn´s help try to make it better so can they do it? you´ll see._

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 True Feelings

**Chapter 6 True Feelings**

_Brock raised phone_

Brock : MAY!!

May : Brock It´s so nice to see you again what´s with Ash?

Brock : …

May : what´s with him?

Brock : he´s turned himself to arrogant, overconfident and unfriendly guy and I think you´re only one who can turn him to his old

May : me?

Brock : we have to fix that between you and after that he´ll be back to his old self, I know it anyway, is that why you called? to ask about Ash?

May : no no, the reason is I need you here

Brock : how come?

May : you know Grand Festival will be here tomorrow so I´ll be glad if you could come and cheer for me especially…

Brock : I know (_he smiled) _I said that to them, I hope they´ll agree, well I´m not worrying about Dawn´s opinion but I´m very worrying about Ash´s attitude he might not want to see you again after you know

May : but I thought you told him about it (_with surprised tone)_

Brock : yeah but…

May : what?

Brock : he actually never listen to me he said I lied

May : wow he really changed…

Brock : yeah…

May : but Brock will you force him to go here?

Brock : I´ll do it you two must be together (_he smiled)_

May : hey Brock you don´t have to say that way (_she blushes a little)_

Brock : so May bye for now

May : bye Brock I hope you all come

_and they ended call_

_then Brock go to place where were Ash and Dawn_

Brock : hey guys have a minute!

Dawn : hi Brock about what you want talk?

Ash : again something uselles I´ll go away

_then Brock grab his arm_

Brock : please listen to me

Ash : why should I?

Brock : It´s about May

Ash : another reason why I don´t want to speak with you

_then Brock wants slap him but Ash block it with his right arm_

Ash : you have to be quicker if you want to hit me so anyway if I have to just talk what you want…

Brock : finally you´re listening

Dawn : so what´s with May Brock?

Brock : I just have a phone call with her and tomorrow it´s grand festival in Johto so she´ll be glad if we could come

Dawn : wow that´ll great I´ll see grand festival!! when we´ll go?

Brock : today

Ash : I don´t wanna

Brock : don´t be like that you want see May again

Dawn : yeah don´t be foolish you want to see May

Ash : whatever… oh my god okay we´ll go…

Dawn : YES!!

Brock : now you talking!

Ash : whatever…

_at they were on the way to the port at there they get on to the ship which brings them to Olivine City where Johto Grand Festival will be_

Brock : we´re here May should be somewhere there

Ash : aren´t the main reason of this nonsense trip grand festival?

Brock : but May is main attraction for us

Ash : whatever…

Dawn : I can´t believe it I´ll see grand festival that is so cool

_and she run out of ship where she met May_

Dawn : May hi!

May : Dawn!! so is that means…

Dawn : yep your love is here

May : DAWN!! (_she blushes very deeply)_

Dawn : don´t worry I know everything Brock told me about you and what happened… I´m sad for you May

May : I want to fix it here that´s the one of reasons why I invited you here

Dawn : okay good luck here they come

_and Brock and Ash walked to them Ash has very unsatisfied expression on his face_

May : Brock ASH!! hi there

Brock : hi May

_and May whispered to him : thank you, you did it_

_and Brock whispered : yeah but it´ll be tough good luck May I know you can do it_

_May whispered again : okay I know I can do it _

_and she began to walked to Ash_

May : h-hi Ash

_she was little affraid but she gave Ash big hug_

Ash : hi

_and he release the hug and walk to the beach_

May : Ash…

Brock : this is bad… we have to do it after grand festival

May : please Brock no…

Brock : ? (_he has confused look on his face)_

May : you know after you arrived I won fifth ribbon but after that I were in some contest but I didn´t win even a one and It´s because of what happened

Brock : I get it know you worry about your grand festival…

May : I´m sorry If it´s too selfish… (_she was sad after that)_

Brock : It´s okay don´t feel bad

Dawn : hey guys I know It´s important but why don´t we go to the hotel we can talk there

May : good point let´s go!

_and they go there_

_In hotel_

Brock : girls this is very bad we have to fix it right now we have to bring Ash back to his old self

Dawn : yeah and put May and Ash together

May : hey guys! but I want him bring back as well at any cost, if it means we can´t be together I can accept it, but I want say I thing I love him more then anything in this world

Dawn : we aren´t the ones who you have to tell it (_she smiled)_

May : yeah you´re right

Brock : I GOT IT!!

May/Dawn : eh?

Brock : May you gotta go behind him and tell him your true feelings

Dawn : Brock that´s great idea!

May : but what if he doesn´t want to listen to me?

Brock : you just have to try it I believe that will fix it…

May : okay I´ll do it now so I´ve gotta go

Brock/Dawn : bye

_and May went outside and ran to Ash´s place_

May : A-A-Ash?

Ash : what you want?

May : um… can I speak with you?

Ash : yeah whatever…

_and she sat next to him_

Ash : so about what you want talk?

May : about you and us…

Ash : us?

May : yeah… Ash?

Ash : what?

May : are you really hate me so much?

Ash : …

May : so is it true? because I don´t I… I… I LOVE YOU ASH KETCHUM!!

_and she kiss very very passionately_

_and after they broke the kiss Ash ran away_

May : ASH!! oh no I again everything messed up (_she crying) _I don´t deserved someone as great as you´re Ash…

_and she with tears runs back to hotel_

Dawn : May?

_she fell on the bed and she crying much more_

Brock : Dawn we should let her…

_and he dragged her away_

May : he really hates me… I´m so sorry Ash…

_and then she asleep¨_

_Other Day_

_May woke up and it was grand festival time_

May : okay… here it´s grand festival… without him… I don´t know if I´ll handle it

_then she dressed up and go outside of room and there she met Brock and Dawn_

Dawn : hi May are you feeling okay today?

May : yeah… sort of but still I´m missing you know who

Dawn : yeah. but no need to worry I know he´ll come to see your performance

May : I really hope Dawn without him I don´t know if I could do this…

Dawn : no need to worry now let´s show them who´s the best

May : okay thank you (_she smiled)_

_and they go to the stadium_

_May says her feelings to Ash and will he accept it? and what about grand festival will May win? and will Ash come? you´ll see_

**End of Chapter 6 **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Forgiveness

**Chapter 7 Forgiveness**

Lilian : welcome everyone in this year Johto Grand Festival!

Crowd : YEAH!!

Lilan : I see you´re more then ready so LET´S GET…

Crowd : BUSY!!

Lilian : please welcome our first coordinator May Maple from Petalburg City!

_at the way to the battlefield_

May : okay I´m up, I have to concetrate (_her mind : please be there Ash please)_

_and she stepped to the battlefield and she looked across the crowd she saw Dawn and Brock but she didn´t see Ash_

_May´s mind : why…? I think my nightmare is correct he hates me…_

_and she with that thoughts on her mind did a average performance _

_May´s mind : oh no I did it so badly… I´ll be knocked out in the first round_

Dawn : oh no that wasn´t good

Brock : yeah… we should go after her to cheer her up if Ash doesn´t do it…

Dawn : yeah let´s go

_and they go to May´s room_

Dawn : May are you okay?

May : no I´m not… I did a bad performance and Ash isn´t here…

Brock : but May you gotta concetrate on battles and no on the spectators

May : I guess so… okay guys I don´t want to be rude but you have to go

Dawn/Brock : okay good luck

_and Dawn and Brock go back to thier seats and May was preparing for the judges decision then she saw on the screen that decision is complete and the pictures of 16 coordinators appearing on the screen and she WAS there._

May : oh my I did it…

_then the cards was mixed and she was shocked of her opponent it was Harley_

May : Harley… I´m against him… and now… I think I´m out…

_and she went again to the battlefield_

Harley : so May-girl I´m against you prepare to lose, without your boyfriend you don´t have a chance against me

May : I DON´T HAVE BOYFRIEND!!

Harley : so let´s go May-girl

May : don´t call me that!!

Harley : wow she´s pretty angry go Cacturne!

May : Glaceon take the stage!

_even with Glaceon advantage less then minute she losing about half of points_

_May´s mind : okay I´m out this is the end_

_but from nowhere she move her head up and close to the exit she saw a person, person who had Pikachu on his shoulder, It was Ash and he raise his thumb and smiled on her what May saw and that gave her so much confidence and thanks to it she was able to beat Harley_

May : ouch… I did it _(and she thought : thank you Ash)_

_other battle she won easily and in semifinal she was against Soledad It was close but she won and in the final she is against Drew_

May : and here It´s me against Drew

Dawn : May you´re in final you´re such a cool

May : oh Dawn you made me blush (_she smiled)_

Dawn : but you´re great you´re in final of grand festival

May : thanks but all it´s because Ash was here

Brock : he was?

May : yeah thanks to him I´m so far

Brock : that´s good to know but you have last match ahead you

May : yeah I hope he´ll be there too

Brock : don´t worry he´ll

May : okay I have to go wish me luck

Brock/Dawn : good luck May

May : thanks you guys

_and she was ran forward to her last match against her long time rival_

May : okay Drew It´s time to you to pay for everything you did

Drew : don´t be funny both of us know I´ll win besides your boyfriend isn´t here

_May looked everywhere but Ash wasn´t anywhere_

May : oh…

Lilian : so let´s begin the battle

Drew : Roserade let´s go!

May : Glaceon… take the stage…

_and they began battling but May couldn´t concetrate and she was losing points quickly_

Drew : what´s with you May? don´t tell me you can´t concentrate without your boyfriend?

May : I… I…can´t…

?? : If you can´t then look behind you

_and she turn her head and saw HIM_

Ash : okay now you saw me now win this!

May : thank you

_and she after that boost really beat Drew_

Drew : so you beat me right? don´t think It´s something

May : but I beat you and that´s important

Lilian : great battle May Maple I declare you as the winner of this year Johto Grand Festival

May : thank to all of you!

_and she turned her head on Ash he was about to go away_

May : Ash?

Ash : If you want to talk I´ll be outside I can´t bother you now since you won

May : but It´s all because of you

_she move to Ash but he moved her away_

Ash : you´re the one who won so accept your prize

_and he go outside_

May : I´ll be right behind you (_she whispered)_

Contesta : so please May come here and accept the Ribbon Cup

May : okay

_and she go to the platform to accept Ribbon Cup_

Contesta : May Maple I proudly present to you this Ribbon Cup

May : thank you very much

Brock : so our May did it

Dawn : yeah and maybe that thing with Ash is fixed too

_in this moment May run to the hall and then outside what surprised everyone except Brock and Dawn and even Drew but he was not happy for them in fact he plans new evil plan_

_at Ash´s place_

Lucario : are you okay master?

Ash : yeah sort of

Lucario : and about May?

Ash : we´ll see

_then Celebi jump out of his GS Ball_

Celebi : briiiiii

Ash : uh Celebi? what´s the matter?

Celebi : May briii briiii

_and he fly to May´s direction_

May : Ash where are you?!

_then Celebi flew her way and she caught him_

May : oh hi there Celebi where is your trainer?

Ash : I´m here

_he said leant on the wall_

May : oh Ash I finally catch up to you

Ash : so since you´re here I get that as you want talk right?

May : yeah (_she smiled) _first I´d like to thank you for cheering me up and your coming here

Ash : no problem… is there anything else?

May : I just wondering if you can answer my question (_she moved closer to Ash and grab his arm)_

Ash : you mean that from yesterday?

May : yeah

Ash : okay I´ll tell you…

May : so?

Ash : I don´t

May : you you mean it?

Ash : yes I do I never hated you I couldn´t hate you… I was just so dissapointed from what I read in that letter, so I have to move on and forget about it but it was imposible, I can´t forget about you… and I´m sorry for how I acted

_and he stand up and want to walked away but he was stopped by May_

May : where are you going?  
Ash : I just want go away I said what I want and I know you now don´t want to see me so I…

_but he can´t finish his sentence it was interupted by May´s kiss_

May : don´t be so foolish I love you I can´t let you now please don´t leave me now

Ash : but May how can you love me after all I did

May : It´s not your fault I forgive you all

Ash : oh May I don´t deserve someone like you to love me…

May : I said that once too and Ash before I´ll ask one question could you tell me how come you change yourself?

Ash : oh that… do you remeber yesterday night?

May : yeah I said to you I love you

Ash : okay that night I´ll tell you what happened after you kissed me

Ash : I ran away from you, because I was shocked, at that time I still thought you hate me and you love Drew, so I can´t hold you kissed me, after that I sat and talk with Pikachu about you. Pikachu asked me why I ran and I told him I love you and I can´t hold you hate me and now you kissed me, I was just too confused but he helped me to understand how I feel about you and told me how stupid I acted lately and he told I have to say to you how I feel and that I have to be better If I have chance on you and that´s that. I´m just the dumbiest person ever and I don´t deserve someone like you

May : oh Ash but you don´t have to be so hard on yourself and I´d like to add I never loved Drew you´re only one who I ever loved and I love you now and forever

Ash : but I have to… I´m so sorry

May : I´m sorry for that what you have to pass

Ash/May : I FORGIVE YOU!!

Ash : oh May I have only one thing to add… I…

_then he was interupted_

?? : how sweet you forgive each other but I don´t let it that way

May : Drew why you have to ruin everything

Drew : because you´ll never be with your boyfriend Roserade Solarbeam on her!

_Roserade launch white beam which was directed on May when Ash jump into the way with Suicune and Suicune with his Aurora beam could stop Solarbeam_

May : Ash I never knew you had Suicune

Ash : yeah I caught him before Suicune Blizzard!

_and super effective attack knock Roserade_

Drew : you think you won Ketchum?

Ash : Suicune finish him off!

_and Suicune tackled Drew and he then ran away_

Ash : ugh finally… what I want said before May I love you as much as you love me and again I´m really sorry for how I acted latety

May : I already forgived you please don´t apologize to me

_and then Ash kiss May_

May : thanks to this kiss I forgive you everything

Ash : thank you… for everything

May : yeah I thank you too…

_and they kissed once again_

_after they apart kiss they go back to hotel tell everything to Dawn and Brock and together were again on the journey to thier own goals._

**The End**


End file.
